100 suns
by sakuruhh-drops
Summary: my oc skye and shannon leto of thirty seconds to mars. there's explicit sex and is intended for mature readers. it's a work in progress and is about their life on tour?


They had just arrived in Boston, Massachusetts and settled into their hotel room. The boys had decided to explore the streets a bit and bring back some Chinese food. The band, Thirty Seconds to Mars had a show the next day and decided they were going to cut the exploration short and save it for the next day. They had been feeling a little jet lag from being in different time zones for a while and this seemed to be the best decision. The show would begin at eleven, at least that was when they were supposed to go on stage and the small redhead accompanying them would be at the merch table.

She didn't know how she got herself into this or how Shannon convinced her to come on tour with them, but here she was with them. Shifting in the tub, she sighed gently, letting the bubbles come up to her chin. Skye was a model and an artist, but she took her vacation time to spend with Shannon. The very decision to do so surprised her, let alone the fact that he actually asked her to come along. Shannon was the type of man who loved art and would work for his own until he grew too weak to do so anymore, so the very fact he did this was so out of character.

Lifting her hands, she rubbed her eyes and moved them down her face gently, taking the thoughts out of her head. Any girl would kill to be in her position right now and she shouldn't be over thinking any of this. Everything seemed to move so fast thought and it was just... a blur. How did they even get to this point? Shannon was old enough to be her father and the fact he went for someone so much younger kind of surprised her. Skye was twenty-one, going on twenty-two in October, but she dealt with a lot in life and actually could hold a conversation with him or hold his interest. She was talented in the arts, so perhaps it was hard not to keep his attention for long, or Jared's. "Oh... Right. It was the fourth time I met him that things started to move forward..." Skye muttered and stretched in the tub, water and soapsuds gliding down her milk white skin.

It had all began in Italy and it was a few months since she miscarried and her fiance's infidelity. She had been sitting in a cafe trying to decide whether she should go back home to Brooklyn, New York, or stay in Italy for another year just to make sure. A few hours and several tea's later she had made her decision to stay, having thought out everything as thoroughly as she could before taking her leave. Taking the remnants of her tea with her, she went to exit the coffee shop but bumped into somebody; _him_. In all honesty, Skye was a fan of the band but when she looked up him, she didn't recognize him. Her mind was too jumbled with panic to even pay attention that this man looked familiar; heck, her eyes weren't even on his face, more like his now wet clothing. The plastic slid was loose and the impact made everything spill over onto him, while the rest littered the floor. Several apologies later, Skye cleaned up the mess on the floor, gave him napkins to clean himself up and then offered to buy him a drink. The offer was declined, but Shannon soon accepted because of the look on Skye's face. The conversation was a bit awkward and once it ended, it was more like a relief for her. Later that night though, she had seen him again and it was at his concert. It was then it hit her like a ton of bricks and she had met him again later that night with more awkward small talk. It became a bit more awkward when Jared noticed her from some magazine he reads and one with an article titling her 'the Mafia Princess'.

The second meeting was when she was back in Brooklyn and wandering around the city. She remembered she had just smoked her last cigarette and went to mooch off of someone who was smoking, that someone being Shannon again. It had been a year since then and she hadn't changed much, she was a healthy weight (finally) and was more inked. Finding each other in the crowded city once more, they wandered off to some park and talked and talked some more once they met at the show. Then their information was exchanged and it grew from there, texting, the occasional call or cam session and the meet ups whenever he was in town. The relationship just seemed to happen randomly and they had been together since then, though it hadn't been very long, more like a year.

"We got together faster than I would have thought..." She trailed off and pulled the drain of the tub and stood up, turning on the shower. Skye began to wash her hair and hadn't noticed that the door had opened and someone was slowly making there way to her, some kind of object in hand. The shower curtain flung opened and it caused the small girl to jump, hand over her heart, the noise Shannon made didn't help matters. "God damn it! You're such a dick!" She huffed as her heart threatened to rip out of her chest. As Skye calmed down, a small smirk appeared on her face and she shook her head, finally finding humor in it.

"Anyway.. What are you doing back so soon? I thought you guys would be out longer." Or she was just in the tub for too long.

"They are, I just decided to turn in a bit early." Shannon smirked as he began to strip and soon entered the shower with her, closing the curtain. "I know you've been on the road with us for a while now, but it feels like we haven't had much time alone.." He trailed off a bit. Sure, they spent time together, but it was in between practicing and doing other things related to the band. The only time he could spend with her was nights like this and he enjoyed these nights. They could talk, fuck and do whatever else their little hearts desired and his heart desired this.

"Oh.. I see.." Skye muttered and reached for a face cloth and applied some body wash on it, feeling like she needed to be extra clean. "Hey!" Her lips pursed as Shannon tugged the cloth from her hand and laced his fingers with hers, her arm stretched out. He slid his hand down her thin, scarred arms and then up to her shoulder, neck and to her other arm. The process was the same, their fingers were laced as before, but this time he moved down her front. His hand slightly lingered on her breasts and took an extra long time on her pierced stomach, causing the small redhead to squirm.

"Gah, stop it! You know I hate that.." She giggled a bit and took a deep breath once he stopped. She hated being so ticklish on her stomach sometimes, but with him? She didn't mind as much, oddly. Maybe it was just because he was special and the thought made her smile, though it was soon wiped from her mind. Looking down at Shannon, he had moved down to scrubbing her legs and slowly worked his way up, his hand stopping as her crotch.

Shannon had applied pressing for a moment and began to gently massage her clitoris before he removed his hand, just wanting her to have a taste of what was to come. As he gained full height, he spun her around and worked her back, scrubbing her shoulder blades, which held her wings. Heh, his little fallen angel, right? The thought made him smirk a bit as he worked down her back, applying more body wash as needed. Squeezing the cloth, he rested his forehead on her shoulder and wrapped his strong arms around her. It would have been so easy to just take her right now, but he didn't want to ruin the moment by fucking her too soon. Kissing her temple, the man pulled away and placed the face cloth back in her hands and watched as a small smile curled on his loves lips.

Skye lathered up the face cloth again and gently slid it across Shannon's shoulders and neck, taking much time on his strong chest. Her long nails grazed his skin as lathered him, her hand going lower on his body. The redhead paused and switched places with him, finding it better if Shannon was against the wall. She didn't find it better just because it would be easier, but also sexier. A small smirk tugged on her lips again and she kissed him softly, her wet body pressing up against his, filling up the small space between them. Feeling him shudder, she slid down onto her knees slowly and still worked with the lathering, occasionally looking up at him. Leaning up, she licked the tip of his cock and sucked on it lightly, twirling her tongue across the tip. A groan escaped Shannon's lips as he felt himself begin to harden and it was then Skye slowly pulled away and turned him gently around.

Shannon's back was something that Skye loved. She loved how it flexed from underneath her hands while they fucked, how he drummed.. Everything. His shoulders were broad and it made her feel safer in his arms. Kissing his shoulder gently, she nuzzled him from began and wrapped her arms around him for a moment. Skye felt content like this as she embraced him, her hand massaging his stomach gently as her head rested on his back. They hadn't uttered the words yet, but Skye felt like she loved him and it scared her. The last time she felt this feeling resulted in her being cheated on and perhaps that was part of the reason why she agreed to go on tour with him. She was afraid of what would happen if she weren't. Slowly pulling away from his body, she worked on his back and took a step back. She was done and she wasn't sure of what to do now. Why did she feel was awkward?

Sensing the slight tension, the taller man turned around and brought the small girl close to him, resting his chin on top of her head. His erection pressed up against her, but he ignored it for now, finding the woman before him more important than his own needs. "You don't have to feel awkward around me, Skye.." He muttered and kissed her forehead, bringing her closer to him, his erection pressing more into her stomach and it caused her to squirm a bit. Standing like that for a few more moments, he soon pressed her back against the tiled wall, lips attacking hers with hunger. Shannon's hands squeezed her hips tightly and soon lifted the tattooed girl up. Skye wrapped her legs and arms around him and let out a soft mewl of pleasure as his cock poked at her entrance.

Shannon grunted as he dominated her mouth and with one hard thrust, he filled her. Shuddering, he began to push into her roughly as he bit her neck, the soft gasps and moans making him go harder.

"Ah, fuck! Harder.. Fuck my tight pussy harder!" Skye gasped as her nails raked down his back, breaking the skin. Chewing her lip, her hips began to buck with his and she took him deeper into her, her moans getting louder with each thrust. Shannon shuddered at her words as he ignored the stinging from his back. The man went harder and the force pushed Skye's body up the wall.

Shannon let out a breath and soon sat the girl on her feet, steadying her before he spun her around. Pressing her body against the tiled wall again, he pushed back into her and gripped her hips. His body slapped against hers and echoed in the shower as his nails dug into her skin. "Fuck.." Shannon grunted and bit her shoulder roughly as he pounded into her harder and faster, the way she liked. "You're so tight.." He whispered huskily into her ear and tugged on her pierced lobe, his hand snaking around and grasping her neck. Applying light pressure, he went harder as Skye's moans turned into screams of pleasure. More encouraging words were said and they were both closer to their own orgasms.

Feeling her walls tighten around him, Shannon applied more pressure to her neck as she came and he soon did after. Releasing the hold on her neck, he rested his head onto her shoulder and slowly pulled out, kissing her deeply once he spun her around. Skye gasped and kissed him in return breathlessly, her hand cupping his cheek. Everything seemed to be more intensified when he choked her and her pleasure seemed to be maximized. Kissing him again, she felt Shannon reached over to turn the knob. The water stopped pouring down and another deep breath was taken, followed by another kiss. Resting his forehead against Skye's for a moment, he pulled back the curtain, noticing how he had left the door opened. Shrugging it off, he helped the small girl out and dried her, handing her the neatly folded pajamas on the toilet seat.

Once Skye was settled, Shannon dressed himself and exited the bathroom with her, the boys still being out. Plopping down on the couch, Shannon pulled Skye next to him and ordered some random film for them to watch. They had fallen asleep only to be awoken a half and hour later by Jared and Tomo with their Chinese food.


End file.
